deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Maxevil/Fighters from the show, my lineup, and the lineups of the users I collabed
These are the fighters from the official show, my fanon lineup, and the fanon lineups of the users I officially made collaborations with (The ones that are Bold are my favorite characters): Winners Official Show Zero Suit Samus.png|Samus Aran (Metroid, Nintendo) in "Boba Fett vs Samus Aran" (both original and remastered). Akuma the badass.png|Akuma (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Akuma vs Shang Tsung". Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-TRN259) 001.png|'Rogue (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Rogue vs Wonder Woman"'. Zangief.gif|Zangief (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Mike Haggar vs Zangief". 87Leonardo.jpeg|'Leonardo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale" and "Zitz vs Leonardo"'. MP9 Yoshi.png|'Yoshi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Yoshi vs Riptor"'. Taokaka.png|Taokaka (BlazBlue, Arc System Works) in "Felicia vs Taokaka". Spawn-comics-1920x1080-wallpaper-2113755.jpg|Spawn (Spawn, Image Comics) in "Kratos vs Spawn". Dig Dug.png|Dig Dug (Dig Dug, Namco) in "Bomberman vs Dig Dug". Scouter Vegeta.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Vegeta vs Shadow the Hedgehog". Untitledsonic.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Mario vs Sonic"'. Luke skywalker render by aracnify-d92wav8.png|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars, Disney) in "Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter". Mai shiranui extra artwork by geos9104-d4p1tgd.png|'Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters, SNK) in "Chun-Li vs Mai Shiranui"'. Rainbowtongue.jpg|'Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in "Starscream vs Rainbow Dash"'. Master Chief.jpg|Master Chief (Halo, Microsoft) in "Master Chief vs Doomguy". MetalSonic.jpg|'Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily"'. 250px-Peach SSB4.png|'Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Zelda vs Peach"'. Thor (Marvel).png|Thor (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Thor vs Raiden". Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Link vs Cloud Strife". Spiderman.jpeg|'Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Batman vs Spider-Man"'. Blanka.png|Blanka (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Pikachu vs Blanka". Superman DC Comics.jpg|Superman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Goku vs Superman" (first fight and rematch). He-Man.png|He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Mattel) in "He-Man vs Lion-O". Shao Kahn.png|Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Shao Kahn vs M. Bison". Strider Hiryu.jpg|Strider Hiryu (Strider, Capcom) in"Ryu Hayabusa vs Strider Hiryu". Black Orchid.png|Black Orchid (Killer Instinct, Microsoft) in "Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine vs Black Orchid". 250px-Fox SSB4.png|'Fox McCloud (Star Fox, Nintendo) in "Fox vs Bucky"'. RoboCop Apro319.png|Robocop (Robocop, MGM) in "Terminator vs Robocop". Sonic-generations--modern-tails.png|Miles "Tails"Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Luigi vs Tails". 250px-009Blastoise.png|'Blastoise (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Kanto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale"'. Fulgore.png|Fulgore (Killer Instinct, Microsoft) in "Fulgore vs Sektor". Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|'Godzilla (Godzilla, Toho) in "Godzilla vs Gamera"'. Batman 3.png|'Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Batman vs Captain America"'. Epyon.jpg|Gundam Epyon (Gundam, Sunrise Inc.) in "Tigerzord vs Epyon". Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Ryu Hoshi vs Scorpion". Deadpool.png|'Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Deadpool vs Deathstroke"'. 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|'Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Kirby vs Majin Buu"'. Sol Badguy.png|Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear, Arc System Works) in "Ragna the Bloodedge vs Sol Badguy". Toph10.png|'Toph Beifong (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Gaara vs Toph Beifong"'. Guts.png|Guts (Berserk, Hakusensha) in "Guts vs Nightmare". Ironman.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in"Iron Man vs Lex Luthor". Goliath by spiedyfan-d6d0sgp.png|'Goliath (Gargoyles, Disney) in "Beast vs Goliath"'. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear, Konami) in "Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher". Doc doom.png|Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Darth Vader vs Dr. Doom". 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|'Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong vs Knuckles"'. Raiden metal gear revengeance tribute by garang76-d4l92os.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear, Konami) in "Wolverine vs Raiden". Hercule by brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4w8jzs.png|Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Hercule Satan vs Dan Habiki". Yang Xiao Long-0.png|'Yang Xiao Long (RWBY, Rooster Teeth) in "Yang Xiao Long vs Tifa Lockhart"'. Astro Boy - with clothes (2009).png|Astro Boy (Astro Boy, Kodansha) in "Mega Man vs Astro Boy". Hawkeye Portrait Art.png|Hawkeye (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Green Arrow vs Hawkeye". Agumon-1.gif|Agumon (Digimon, Namco) in "Charizard vs Greymon". MvC3Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry, Capcom) in "Dante vs Bayonetta". Maxevil Lizard.jpeg|'Lizard (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Killer Croc vs Lizard"'. The clever investigator vector by nibrocrock-d84mt8z.png|'Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Michelangelo vs Vector"'. ShadowHedgehog.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Venom"'. BlackCat.jpeg|'Black Cat (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Catwoman vs Black Cat"'. Feraligatr.png|'Feraligatr (Pokemon, Nintendo) in in my version of "Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale"'. Cornelia.jpeg|'Cornelia hale (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in my version of the "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale"'. Stitch.png|'Stitch (Lilo & Stitch, Disney) in my version of "Pikachu vs Stitch"'. Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon". Lucas SSBWU.png|Lucas (Earthbound, Nintendo) in "Lucas vs Blaze". 87Leonardo.jpeg|'Leonardo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Leonardo vs Sam"'. 185px-Minion.jpg|'The Despicable Minion (Despicable Me, Universal) in my version of "Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Monion"'. Untitledsonic.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man" and my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man"'. SheDragon.jpg|'She-Dragon (Savage Dragon, Image Comics) in my version of "Amy Rose vs She-Dragon"'. Greninja.png|'Greninja (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Greninja vs Mai Shiranui"'. Erza Anime S2.png|'Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail, Kodansha) in my version of "Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet"'. Jack Sparrow.jpg|'Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney) in my version of "Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow" and Me and LionKeybladeWielder's version of "Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway"'. Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|'Godzilla (Godzilla, Toho) in my version of "Superman vs Godzilla"'. Palutena.jpeg|'Palutena (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in my version of "Celestia vs Palutena"'. Leatherhead.jpeg|'Leatherhead (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Leatherhead vs Al Negator"'. Savage Dragon.jpg|'Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon, Image Comics) in "Hulk vs Savage Dragon"'. WinifredSandersonFullFace.png|Winifred Sanderson (Hocus Pocus, Disney) in the "Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale" and "Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II". CharizardSSB4.png|'Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Raphael vs Charizard"'. Shredder.jpeg|'Shredder (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder"'. Lucario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Lucario (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Meta Knight vs Lucario"'. 250px-Peach SSB4.png|'Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Peach vs Lucina"'. KingKRoolDKJC.jpg|'King K. Rool (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "King K. Rool vs Gruntilda"'. Batman 3.png|'Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Batman vs Solid Snake"'. Donald.jpg|'Donald Duck (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in my version of "Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck"'. Sulley.png|'James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University, Disney) in my version of "Shrek vs Sulley"'. Kingpin.jpg|Kingpin (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Lex Luthor vs Kingpin". 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|'Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of the "DK Crew Battle Royale"'. Aladdin KHII.png|'Aladdin (Aladdin, Disney) in my version of the "Disney Heroes Battle Royale"'. Dr_John_Zoidberg.png|'Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama, Comedy Central) in my version of "Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken"'. Pit Uprising.png|'Pit (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in my version of "Link vs Pit"'. Quellor.jpg|'Quellor (Teddy Ruxpin, World of Wonder) in my version of "No Heart vs Quellor"'. Mewtwo SSB4.png|'Mewtwo (Pokemon) in my version of "Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo"'. Blackdoom_pose0_flatten.png|'Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Andross vs Black Doom"'. MP9 Yoshi.png|'Yoshi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Yoshi vs Kazooie"'. Toadborg.jpg|'Toadborg (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, Hasbro) in my version of "Overlord vs Toadborg"'. Chaos 0.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Chaos vs Majin Buu". Smaug77.jpg|'Smaug (Lord of the Rings, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Smaug vs Jabberwocky"'. White Ranger.png|White Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Saban) in "Zitz vs White Ranger". 250px-009Blastoise.png|'Blastoise (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Blastoise vs Katara"'. ElsaPose.png|'Queen Elsa (Frozen, Disney) in my version of "Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa"'. Nerissa.jpg|Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in "Dark Queen vs Nerissa". Pinkie Pie.jpg|'Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in my version of "Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff"'. Overkill.jpg|'Scarlet Overkill (Despicable Me, Universal) in my version of "Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill"'. M. Bison.png|M. Bison (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Ganondorf vs M. Bison". Mako90scartoon.JPG|Mako the Shark (Savage Dragon, Image Comics) in "Traitor Battle Royale". Deadpool.png|'Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel"'. 250px-Fox SSB4.png|'Fox McCloud (Star Fox, Nintendo) in my version of "Mario vs Fox McCloud".' EarlSinclair.jpg|'Earl Sinclair (Dinosaurs, Disney) in my version of "Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion"'. Juggernaut Portrait Art.png|Juggernaut (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Bane vs Juggernaut". Morrigan Aensland.png|'Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers, Capcom) in my version of "Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince"'. Yang Xiao Long-0.png|'Yang Xiao Long (RWBY, Rooster Teeth) in my version of "Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose"'. RiptorXBOXONE.jpg|Riptor (Killer Instinct, Microsoft) in "Riptor vs Dingodile". 7s-lust.png|'Lust (Full Metal Alchemist, Square Enix) in my version of "Rouge the Bat vs Lust"'. 87Donatello.jpg|Donatello (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Donatello vs Dan Hibiki". Groudon v 2 by xous54.png|'Groudon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Groudon vs Bowser"'. Scrooge.png|'Scrooge McDuck (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in "Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin"'. Pac.png|'Pac-Man (Pac-man, Namco) in "Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot"'. BanjoBear.jpg|'Banjo Bear (Banjo-Kazooie, Microsoft) in"Banjo vs Klonoa"'. Captain-america.png|Captain America (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Bane vs Captain America". Ulala.png|'Ulala (Space Channel 5, Sega) in "April O'Neil vs Ulala"'. Simba-0.png|'Simba (The Lion King, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast"'. 200px-Bayonetta SSB4.png|'Bayonetta (Bayonetta, Sega) in "Bayonetta vs Ursula"'. DededeSmash4.jpg|'King Dedede (Kirby, Nintendo) in "King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs"'. Agumon-1.gif|Agumon (Digimon, Namco) in "Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia". 74-74035 dis mickey mouse prod.png|'Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in "Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog"'. Patrick Star.png|'Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "Big the Cat vs Patrick Star".' SuperSaiyan2Link Silver the hedgehog by mintenndo-d5uoref.png|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Ness vs Silver". EspioNew.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Espio vs Greninja". Jeice.png|Jeice (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Jeice vs Blue Ranger". Falco SSBWU.png|'Falco Lombardi (Star Fox, Nintendo) in SuperSaiyan2Link's version of "Falco vs Jet"'. Cyrus Galactic .jpg|Cyrus (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Giovanni vs Cyrus". SparkHero.jpg|Sparky (Drawn to Life, 5th Cell) in "Finn the Human vs Sparky". Tien.png|Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Tien vs Combustion Man". Optimus Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers, Hasbro) in "Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam". Yamcha.png|Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Yamcha vs Jon Talbain" and "Yamcha vs Captain Falcon". Katara.png|Katara (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Katara vs Rain". Red Ranger.png|Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Saban) in "Burter vs Red Ranger". Cell Apro319.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Cell vs Annihilus". Image-1420404471.jpg|Krillin (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Krillin vs Aquaman". 74-74035 dis mickey mouse prod.png|'Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in SuperSaiyan2Link and Windini's version of "Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny"'. Image-1420569881.jpg|Dimentio (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Joka vs Dimentio". Captain Planet.png|'Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Warner Bros.) in "Captain Planet vs Aang"'. Frieza (J-Stars Victory Vs).png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Frieza vs Cooler". Image-1420929770.jpg|Cia (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Lana vs Cia". 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|'Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby" (as Yarn Kirby)'. Image-1421434635.jpg|Count Bleck (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Fawful vs Count Bleck". Image-1421613310.jpg|Jay (Ninjago, Lego) in "Ninjago Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link). Natsu vestimenta2.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail, Kodansha) in "Natsu vs Akihiro". Image-1422235686.jpg|Vaati (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Vaati vs Majora". Image-1422921708.jpg|Midbus (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Midbus vs Morton Koopa". Gingkayeah.jpg|Gingka Hagane (BeyBlade, Shogakukan) in "Yugi vs Gingka" and "Gold vs Gingka Hagane". Lucas SSBWU.png|Lucas (EarthBound, Nintendo) in "Lucas vs Blaze". Oktavia von Seckendorff.jpg|Oktavia von Seckendorff (Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shaft) in Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale". Zekrom.png|Zekrom (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Zekrom vs Electric Dragon". 87Michelangelo.jpeg|'Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Michelangelo vs Lemmy Koopa" and "TMNT vs Koopalings"'. Untitledsonic.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic vs Rainbow Dash"'. Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Mario vs Link", "Toon Link vs Bowser, Jr." (as Toon Link), "Blue Link vs Yellow Toad" (as Blue Link), and "Mace Windu vs Purple Link" (as Purple Link). Hercule by brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4w8jzs.png|Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in the fanon version of "Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki". Ganondorf SSB4.png|Ganondrof (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Ganondorf vs Bowser". 87Leonardo.jpeg|'Leonardo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Leonardo vs Ludwig von Koopa" and "TMNT vs Koopalings"'. BlazeDecal.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Zelda vs Blaze the Cat". 87Donatello.jpg|Donatello (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "TMNT vs Koopalings". 87Raphael.jpg|Raphael (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "TMNT vs Koopalings". Shulk.png|Shulk (Xenoblade, Nintendo) in "Ness vs Shulk" and "Shulk vs Cloud". Kirito ALO.png|Kirito (Sword Arts Online, ASC II) in"Sparky vs Kirito". Kevin Levin (Ultimate).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10, Warner Bros.) in "Kevin Levin ve Dark Pit". KenMasters.png|Ken Masters (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Ken Masters vs Robert Garcia". Erza Anime S2.png|'Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail, Kodansha) in "Erza Scarlet vs Roy"'. Dark Link (Hyrule Warriors).png|Dark Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Dark Link vs Agahnim". Guts.png|Guts (Berserk, Hakusensha) in "Guts vs Ganondorf". King Boo.png|King Boo (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Mario 64 DS Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link)". Jet the Hawk.png|Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Waluigi vs Jet the Hawk". ImageLlllkk.jpg|Heracles (Glory of Heracles, Data East) in "Heracles vs Jason Grace". Omega Shenron Trans.png|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Rayquaza vs Omega Shenron". Trunks.png|Trunks (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Trunks vs Chrono". Martian Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Martian Manhunter vs Piccolo". Zelos Status (ToS).jpg|Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia, Namco) in "Sinon vs Zelos Wilder". Avatar Aang.png|Aang (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Aang vs Lucas". Rash.jpg|Rash (Battletoads, Microsoft) in "Rash vs Michelangelo". Beast Portrait Art.png|Beast (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Beast vs Blanka". Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|'Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Terrafin vs Knuckles the Echidna"'. CynthiaArt.png|Cynthia (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Lance vs Cynthia". Korra.jpg|Korra (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Korra vs Lloyd Garmadon". Captain Ginyu.png|Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "White Ranger vs Captain Ginyu". HughPKMN.jpg|Hugh (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Hugh vs Serena". Klein.png|Klein (Sword Arts Online, ASC II) in "Sokka vs Klein". Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywlaker" (being known as Anakin Skywalker at the time)'. Sans you okay.png|Sans (Undertale, tobyfox) in "Red vs Sans". Chara Render By Skodwarde.png|Chara (Undertale, tobyfox) in "Shulk vs Chara". Papyrus from undertale render by nibroc rock-d9c1tak.png|Papyrus (Undertale, tobyfox) in "Chili vs Papyrus". Blippeddeeblah Olimar.png|Olimar (Pikmin, Nintendo) in "Captain Olimar vs Ant-Man". KLONOARULEZ.png|Klonoa (Klonoa, Namco) in "Rayman vs Klonoa". Magikarp.png|Magikarp (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Magikarp vs Animatonics". Gon.jpg|Gon (Gon, Kodansha) in "Aoyama Dinospike vs Gon". Starscream.jpg|Starscream (Transformers, Hasbro) in "Starscream vs The Animatronics". Mai shiranui extra artwork by geos9104-d4p1tgd.png|'Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters, SNK) in "Mai Shiranui vs Mileena"'. Doomguy.png|Doomguy (Doom, I.D. Software) in "Boba Fett vs Doomguy". Warioland Wario SSB4.png|'Wario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Wario vs Knuckles the Echidna"'. Ho-Oh.png|'Ho-Oh (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Dyna Blade vs Ho-Oh"'. Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Sith Lord Battle Royale"'. SJPA Loki 2.png|Loki (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Dio vs Loki". Eren jaeger render by buntglass-d7basba.png|Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan, Kodansha) in "Eren Jaeger vs King Kong". Scyther.png|'Scyther (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Scyther vs Levi Ackerman"'. Deadpool.png|'Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Deadpool vs Kyoko"'. 250px-Mega Man SSB4.png|'Mega Man (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Mega Man vs Pulse Man"'. 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|'Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven the Hunter"'. Diddy Kong.png|'Diddy Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven the Hunter"'. Kingpin.jpg|Kingpin (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Lex Luthor vs Kingpin". Ryu vs Roy-0.jpg|Mega Man EXE (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Mega Man EXE vs Kirito". Cell Apro319.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Doomsday vs. Cell". Kisame.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto, Shounen Jump) in "Arlong vs Kisame Hoshigaki". Mordecai.png|Mordecai (Regular Show, Warner Bros.) in "Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby". Rigby.png|Rigby (Regular Show, Warner bros.) in "Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby". Mewtwo SSB4.png|'Mewtwo (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "BlackWarGreymon vs Mewtwo"'. Robin Fire Emblem female.png|Robin (Fire Emblem, Nintendo) in "Robin vs. Lana". 250px-700Sylveon.png|Sylveon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Eeveeloution Battle Royale". Goliath by spiedyfan-d6d0sgp.png|'Goliath (Gargoyles, Disney) in "Hellboy vs Goliath"'. 250px-Peach SSB4.png|'Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Princess Peach vs Asuna Yuuki"'. Maleficent.png|Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, Disney) in "Maleficent vs. Jafar". RavenAnimated.jpg|Raven (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Jean Grey vs. Raven". 87Donatello.jpg|Donatello (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Donatello vs Wendy O'Koopa". Hakumen.png|Hakumen (BlazBlue, Arc System Works) in "Hakumen vs. Archer". LarryKoopa.jpg|Larry Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Larry & Iggy Koopa vs Bebop and Rocksteady". IggyKoopa.jpg|Iggy Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Larry & Iggy Koopa vs Bebop and Rocksteady". Aquaman.png|Aquaman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Aquaman vs Namor the Sub-Mariner". Atrocitus.png|Atrocitus (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Ronan the Accuser vs Atrocitus". LOBO.png|Lobo (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Drax the Destroyer vs Lobo". Temari.png|Temari (Naruto, Shounen Jump) in "Temari vs Kagura". Optimus Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers, Hasbro) in "Optimus Prime vs RX-78-2 Gundam". Beta Ray Bill Portrait Art.png|Beta Ray Bill (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Beta Ray Bill vs Bizarro". Magneto1full01.png|Magneto (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Magneto vs. Dr. Polaris". LionKeybladeWielder/Pokemon Trainer Lion Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link (Legend of Zelda, Nitendo) in "Link vs Lucina" and "Toon Link vs Diddy Kong" (as Toon Link). Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Super Mario Bros. 2 Battle Royale" and "Mario vs Spider-Man"'. Jack Sparrow.jpg|'Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney) in "Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway"'. Ho-Oh.png|'Ho-Oh (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Ho-Oh vs Birdramon"'. Luke skywalker render by aracnify-d92wav8.png|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars, Disney) in "Luke Skywalker vs Percy Jackson". Mewtwo SSB4.png|'Mewtwo (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Mewtwo vs Blaze the Cat" and "Ganondorf vs Mewtwo"'. Feraligatr.png|'Feraligatr (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale"'. Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Dan Hibiki vs Goomba". Raikou.png|Raikou (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Johto Legendary Beasts Battle Royale". Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Luigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Luigi vs Falco Lombardi"'. Arceus.png|Arceus (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Goku vs Arceus". Giratina-origin-forme-copy.png|Giratina (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Giratina vs Meta Knight". WallyPKMN.jpg|Wally (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "May vs Wally". CharizardSSB4.png|'Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Charizard vs Spyro the Dragon" and the "Pokemon Battle Royale (MEGA REMATCH)" (as Mega Charizard X)'. Simba-0.png|'Simba (The Lion King, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast"'. Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Darth Vader vs Magneto"'. Patrick Star.png|'Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "Patrick Star vs Dan Hibiki"'. Shrek-it Ralph Wreck-it Ralph.jpg|'Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph, Disney) in "Sulley vs Wreck-it Ralph"'. 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|'Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Bowser vs M. Bison" and Shrek-it Ralph's version of "Groudon vs Bowser"'. Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Mario vs SpongeBob SquarePants"'. Warioland Wario SSB4.png|'Wario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Sly Cooper vs Wario"'. Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Majin Buu"'. 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|'Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Kirby vs Yoshi"'. King K. Rool Artwork - Jungle Climber.png|'King K. Rool (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Killer Croc vs King K. Rool"'. Spiderman.jpeg|'Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Spider-Man vs Kirito"'. Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|'Godzilla (Godzilla, Toho) in "Godzilla vs Smaug"'. Ironman.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Iron Man vs Darth Vader". Probably the only big the cat render ever made by nibrocrock-d84koo3.png|Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in"Dan Hibiki vs Big the Cat". Mysterio.jpg|Mysterio (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "The Riddler vs Mysterio". Freddy Krueger.jpg|Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street, Warner Bros.) in "Freddy Krueger vs Scarecrow". Superman DC Comics.jpg|Superman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Justice League Battle Royale". The Joker.png|Joker (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Jeff the Killer vs The Joker". Galactus.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Galactus vs Andross". Akuma the badass.png|Akuma (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Scorpion vs Akuma". Big the cat 10 Smaug77.jpg|'Smaug (Lord of the Rings, Warner Bros.) in "EnderDragon vs Smaug"'. Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|'Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Battle Royale"'. 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|'Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Goku vs Kirby"'. Untitledsonic.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Minecraft steve vs sonic"'. Robotnik.jpeg|'Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs Kingpin"'. Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Lex Luthor vs Darth Vader"'. 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|'Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Bowser vs Darth Sidious"'. Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in "Majin Buu vs Jigglypuff"'. Gaston.png|'Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Gaston vs Clayton"'. The clever investigator vector by nibrocrock-d84mt8z.png|'Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Killer Croc vs Vector"'. DededeSmash4.jpg|'King Dedede (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Scrooge McDuck vs King Dedede"'. Losers Official Show Star wars battlefront boba fett render by zero0kiryu-d9gey84.png|Boba Fett (Star Wars, Disney) in "Boba Fett vs Samus Aran" (both original and remastered versions). Shang Tsung Apro319.png|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Akuma vs Shang Tsung". Wonder Woman-0.png|Wonder Woman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Rogue vs Wonder Woman". 1000px-Goomba look NSMBU.png|Goomba (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Goomba vs Koopa Troopa". Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Goomba vs Koopa Troopa". Mike Haggar.png|Mike Haggar (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Mike Haggar vs Zangief". 87Michelangelo.jpeg|'Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale"'. 87Donatello.jpg|Donatello (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale". 87Raphael.jpg|Raphael (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale". Zitz.jpg|Zitz (Battletoads, Microsoft) in "Zitz vs Leonardo". RiptorXBOXONE.jpg|Riptor (Killer Instinct, Microsoft) in "Yoshi vs Riptor". Darkstalkers Felicia.png|'Felicia (Darkstalkers, Capcom) in "Felicia vs Taokaka"'. KratosMK9.png|Kratos (God of War, Sony) in "Kratos vs Spawn". Bomberman-0.png|Bomberman (Bomberman, Konami) in "Bomberman vs Dig Dug". ShadowHedgehog.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Vegeta vs Shadow the Hedgehog"'. Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Mario vs Sonic"'. Harry Potter.png|Harry Potter (Harry Potter, Warner Bros.) in "Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter". Chun li by br1ll0-d66pkh6.png|'Chun-Li (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Chun-Li vs Mai Shiranui"'. Starscream.jpg|Starscream (Transformers, Hasbro) in "Starscream vs Rainbow Dash". Doomguy.png|Doomguy (Doom, I.D. Software) in "Master Chief vs Doomguy". Robotnik.jpeg|'Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily"'. Dr. Wily.png|Dr. Wily (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily". 250px-Zelda SSB4.png|Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Zelda vs Peach". Raiden (Mortal Kombat).png|Raiden (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Thor vs Raiden". Cloud Strife (SSB4).png|Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy, Square Enix) in "Link vs Cloud Strife". Batman 3.png|'Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Batman vs Spider-Man"'. 250px-Pikachu SSB4.png|'Pikachu (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pikachu vs Blanka"'. Goku (Base).png|Goku (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Goku vs Superman" (first fight and rematch). Lion-O HQ.png|Lion-O (ThunderCats, Rankon Bass) in "He-Man vs Lion-O". M. Bison.png|M. Bison (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Shao Kahn vs M. Bison". Ryu Hayabusa.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden, Tecmo) in "Ryu Hayabusa vs Strider Hiryu". Ivy Valentine.png|Isabella "Ivy" Valentine (Soul Calibur, Namco) in "Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine vs Black Orchid". Bucky O'Hare.jpg|'Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, Hasbro) in "Fox vs Bucky"'. The Terminator.jpg|Terminator (Terminator, Fox) in "Terminator vs Robocop". Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Luigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Luigi vs Tails"'. Venusaur Apro319.png|Venusaur (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Battle Royale". CharizardSSB4.png|'Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Kanto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale" and "Charizard vs Greymon"'. Sektor.png|Sektor (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Fulgore vs Sektor". Gamera.jpg|Gamera (Gamera, Kadokawa Pictures) in "Godzilla vs Gamera". Captain-america.png|Captain America (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Captain America vs Batman". Tigerzord.jpg|White Tigerzord (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Saban) in "Tigerzord vs Epyon". Ryu MVC3.jpg|Ryu Hoshi (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Ryu vs Scorpion". Deathstroke.png|Deathstroke (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Deadpool vs Deathstroke". Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in "Kirby vs Majin Buu"'. Ragna the Bloodedge-0.png|Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue, Arc System Works) in "Ragna the Bloodedge vs Sol Badguy". GaaraShippuden1.png|Gaara (Naruto, Shounen Jump) in "Gaara vs Toph Beifong". Segata Sanshiro.gif|Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn commercials, Sega) in "Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro". Nightmare.png|Nightmare (Soul Calibur, Namco) in "Guts vs Nightmare". Lex Luthor.PNG|Lex Luthor (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Iron Man vs Lex Luthor". Beast Portrait Art.png|Beast (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Beast vs Goliath". Sam Fisher.png|Sam Fisher (Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Ubisoft) in"Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher". Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Darth Vader vs Dr. Doom"'. Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|'Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Donkey Kong vs Knuckles"'. Wolverine Portrait Art.png|Wolverine (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Wolverine vs Raiden". Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki". Tifa Lockheart.png|Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy, Square Enix) in "Yang Xiao Long vs Tifa Lockhart". Megaman.png|'Mega Man (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Mega Man vs Astro Boy"'. Green Arrow 1.png|Green Arrow (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Green Arrow vs Hawkeye". 200px-Bayonetta SSB4.png|'Bayonetta (Bayonetta, Sega) in "Dante vs Bayonetta".' Maxevil Killer Croc.png|Killer Croc (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Killer Croc vs The Lizard". 87Michelangelo.jpeg|'Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Michelangelo vs Vector"'. Pete.png|'Pete (Mickey Mouse and Friends, Disney) in my version of "Pete vs Bowser"'. 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|'Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Pete vs Bowser" and my version of "Groudon vs Bowser"'. Venom.jpg|'Venom (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Venom"'. Catwoman.jpeg|Catwoman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Catwoman vs Black Cat". Meganium.png|Meganium (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Johto Starter Pokemon Battl Royale". Typhlosion by xous54.png|Typhlosion (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale". HayLin.jpeg|'Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in my version of the "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale"'. Taranee.jpeg|Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale". Irma.jpeg|Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale". Will.jpeg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale". 250px-Pikachu SSB4.png|'Pikachu (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Pikachu vs Stitch"'. Scyther.png|'Scyther (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon"'. BlazeDecal.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Lucas vs Blaze". Sam(TS).jpeg|'Sam (Totally Spies, Marathon) in my version of "Leonardo vs Sam"'. 148px-Rabbid.jpg|'Raving Rabbid (Rayman, Ubisoft) in my version of "Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion"'. Spiderman.jpeg|'Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man"'. Amy rose new render by nibrocrock-d867m1u.png|'Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) in my version of "Amy Rose vs She-Dragon" and my version of "Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose"'. Mai shiranui extra artwork by geos9104-d4p1tgd.png|'Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters, SNK) in my version of "Greninja vs Mai Shiranui"'. Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|'Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet"'. Captain Hook.png|'Captain Hook (Peter Pan, Disney) from my version of "Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow"'. Superman DC Comics.jpg|Superman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Superman vs Godzilla". Princess celestia by kooner01-d50xbdc.png|'Princess Celestia (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in my version of "Celestia vs Palutena"'. Negator.jpeg|'Al Negator (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, Hasbro) in my version of "Leatherhead vs Al Negator"'. MS.jpg|Mary Sanderson (Hocus Pocus, Disney) in "Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale". SarahS.jpg|'Sarah Sanderson (Hocus Pocus, Disney) in my version of the "Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale"'. Audrey 2.jpg|'Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II"'. Robotnik.jpeg|'Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs the Shredder"'. MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Meta Knight vs Lucario". Lucina Smash Render.png|'Lucina (Fire Emblem, Nintendo) in my version of "Peach vs Lucina"'. Gruntilda.png|'Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie, Microsoft) in my version of "King K. Rool vs Gruntilda"'. Fourarms.jpg|'Four Arms (Ben 10, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince"'. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal gear, Konami) in "Batman vs Solid Snake". Daffy.jpg|'Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck"'. Shrek clipart4.png|Shrek (Shrek, DreamWorks) in "Shrek vs Sulley". Lex Luthor.PNG|Lex Luthor (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Lex Luthor vs Kingpin". Tiny Kong.png|Tiny Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil)". Lanky kong.png|Lanky Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil)". Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64).png|'Chunky Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of the "DK Crew Battle Royale"'. Diddy Kong.png|'Diddy Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of the "DK Crew Battle Royale"'. Peter Pan KHII.png|'Peter Pan (Peter Pan, Disney) in my version of the "Disney Heroes Battle Royale"'. Tarzan.png|Tarzan (Tarzan, Disney) in "Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil)". Hercules KHII.png|Hercules (Hercules, Disney) in "Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil)". Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Link vs Pit". NoHeart.jpg|'No Heart (Care Bears, American Greetings) in my version of "No Heart vs Quellor"'. Ryu MVC3.jpg|Ryu Hoshi (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo". Andross.jpg|'Andross (Star Fox, Nintendo) in my version of "Andross vs Black Doom"'. KazooieTooie1.png|'Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie, Microsoft) in my version of "Yoshi vs Kazooie"'. Overlord.jpg|'Overlord (Savage Dragon, Image Comics) in my version of "Overlord vs Toadborg"'. Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in my version of "Chaos vs Majin Buu"'. Jabberwocky.jpg|'Jabberwocky (Alice in Womderland) in my version of "Smaug vs Jabberwocky"'. Zitz.jpg|Zitz (Battletoads, Microsoft) in "Zitz vs White Ranger". Katara.png|Katara (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Katara vs Blastoise". Princess Elise the Third.jpg|Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa". Dark Queen (Battletoads).jpg|Dark Queen (Battletoads, Microsoft) in "Dark Queen vs Nerissa". Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff". Megaman.png|'Mega Man (Mega Man, Capcom) in my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man"'. Rattlesnake.jpg|'Rattlesnake Jake (Rango, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill"'. Ganondorf SSB4.png|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Ganondorf vs M. Bison". Snively Profile - Digital Copy.jpg|Snively Kintobor (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Traitor Battle Royale". Starscream.jpg|Starscream (Transformers, Hasbro) in "Traitor Battle Royale". 2511073-443004 baxter.jpeg|Baxter Stockman (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Traitor Battle Royale" (as a mutant fly). Conker.png|Conker the Squirrel (Conker, Microsoft) in "Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel". Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Mario vs Fox McCloud"'. Father_of_the_Pride_Larry.jpg|Larry the Lion (Father of the Pride, DreamWorks) in "Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion". Bane.png|Bane (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Bane vs Juggernaut" and "Bane vs Captain America". Edward Kenway.png|Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft) in "Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway". Dingodile.jpg|'Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot, Activision) in my version of "Riptor vs Dingodile"'. Rouge the Bat.png|'Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Rouge the Bat vs Lust"'. Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Donatello vs Dan Hibiki". The Penguin.jpg|'The Penguin (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Scrooge McDuck vs The Penguin"'. Crash Bandicoot.jpg|'Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot, Activision) in "Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot"'. April.jpg|'April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Nickelodeon) in "April O'Neil vs Ulala"'. Beast KH.png|'Beast (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast"'. Ursula.jpg|'Ursula (The Little Mermaid, Disney) in "Bayonetta vs Ursula"'. Mr. Krabs.png|'Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs"'. Lucy Heartfilia.jpg|'Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail, Kodansha) in "Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia"'. Kermit.jpg|'Kermit the Frog (Muppets, Disney) in "Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog"'. Probably the only big the cat render ever made by nibrocrock-d84koo3.png|Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Big the Cat vs Patrick Star". SuperSaiyan2Link Ness.png|'Ness (Mother/Earthbound, Nintendo) in SuperSaiyan2Link's version of "Ness vs Silver" and "Ness vs Shulk"'. Greninja.png|'Greninja (Pokemon, Nintendo) in SuperSaiyan2Link's version of "Espio vs Greninja"'. Bugs Bunny.png|'Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, Warner Bros.) in SuperSaiyan2Link and Windini's version of "Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny"'. Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby" (as Paper Mario) and "Mario vs Link"'. Rayquaza.png|'Rayquaza (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Akihiro vs Rayquaza" and "Rayquaza vs Omega Shenron"'. Spyro.png|'Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon, Activision) in "Akihiro vs Spyro the Dragon"'. Pit Uprising.png|'Pit (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in "Pit vs Akihiro"'. Rainbowtongue.jpg|'Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in "Sonic vs Rainbow Dash"'. Bowserjr MP9.png|'Bowser, Jr. (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Toon Link vs Bowser, Jr."'. 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|'Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Ganondorf vs Bowser"'. RoyKoopa.png|'Roy Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "TMNT vs Koopalings"'. Roy SSB4.png|'Roy (Fire Emblem, Nintendo) in "Erza Scarlet vs Roy"'. 87Michelangelo.jpeg|'Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Rash vs Michelangelo"'. Serena1.jpg|'Serena (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Hugh vs Serena"'. Blippeddeeblah Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|'Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Wario vs Knuckles the Echidna"'. Jolteon.png|'Jolteon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Eeveelution Battle Royale"'. Jean Grey MVC3.png|'Jean Grey (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Jean Grey vs Raven"'. 2591393-rocksteady bebop cartoon laser pistols.jpg|'Rockstedy and Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Nickelodeon) in "Larry & Iggy Koopa vs Bebop and Rocksteady"'. LionKeybladeWielder/Pokemon Trainer Lion Lucina Smash Render.png|'Lucina (Fire Emblem, Nintendo) in "Link vs Lucina"'. Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Luigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Super Mario Bros. 2 Battle Royale"'. 250px-Peach SSB4.png|'Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Super Mario Bros. 2 Battle Royale"'. CharizardSSB4.png|'Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale"'. Sceptile.png|'Sceptile (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale"'. Falco SSBWU.png|'Falco Lombardi (Star Fox, Nintendo) in "Luigi vs Falco Lombardi"'. May Pokemon.jpg|'May (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "May vs Wally"'. Spyro.png|'Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon, Activision) in "Charizard vs Spyro the Dragon"'. Beast KH.png|'Beast (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast"'. Diddy Kong.png|'Diddy Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Toon Link vs. Diddy Kong"'. 250px-009Blastoise.png|'Blastoise (Pokemon, Nintendo) in the "Pokemon Battle Royale (MEGA REMATCH)" (as Mega Blastoise)'. Spiderman.jpeg|'Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Mario vs Spider-Man"'. Shrek-it Ralph Sulley.png|'James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University, Disney) in "Sulley vs Wreck-it Ralph"'. Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Iron Man vs Darth Vader"'. Batman 3.png|'Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Justice League Battle Royale" and "Batman vs Wolverine"'. Andross.jpg|'Andross (Star Fox, Nintendo) in "Galactus vs Andross"'. Spongebunge.jpg|'SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "Mario vs SpongeBob SquarePants"'. ShadowHedgehog.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Majin Buu"'. Gaston.png|'Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Hercule Satan vs Gaston"'. Ash Ketchum.jpg|'Ash Ketchum (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Hercule Satan vs Ash Ketchum"'. Bowserjr MP9.png|'Bowser, Jr. (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Cell, Jr. vs Bowser, Jr."'. Deadpool.png|'Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Deadpool vs Lobo"'. Yoshi by mintenndo-d63bkdw-1.png|'Yoshi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Kirby vs Yoshi"'. Groudon v 2 by xous54.png|'Groudon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in Shrek-it Ralph's version of "Groudon vs Bowser"'. 250px-Pikachu SSB4.png|'Pikachu (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pikachu vs Raiden"'. Smaug77.jpg|'Smaug (Lord of the Rings, Warner Bros.) in "Godzilla vs Smaug"'. Big the cat 10 Blackdoom_pose0_flatten.png|'Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "King Vegeta vs Black Doom"'. The clever investigator vector by nibrocrock-d84mt8z.png|'Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Power Battle Royale"'. Rouge the Bat.png|'Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Flight Battle Royale"'. 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|'Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong vs Hulk"'. Beast KH.png|'Beast (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Beast (Disney) vs Beast (Marvel)"'. Amy rose new render by nibrocrock-d867m1u.png|'Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) in "Amy Rose vs Yamcha"'. Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|'Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Freddy Krueger vs Knuckles the Echidna"'. Scrooge.png|'Scrooge McDuck (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in "Scrooge McDuck King Dedede"'. Totals: Combatants who are completely winners: *'Aladdin' *'Banjo' *'Black Cat' *'Captain Jack Sparrow' *'Captain Planet' *'Cornelia Hale' *'Despicable Minion' *'Dr. Zoidberg' *'Donald Duck' *'Earl Sinclair' *'Erza Scarlet' *'Feraligatr' *'Fox McCloud' *'Godzilla' *'Goliath' *'Ho-Oh' *'King Dedede' *'King K. Rool' *'Kirby' *'Leatherhead' *'Leonardo' *'Lizard' *'Lucario' *'Lust' *'Mewtwo' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Morrigan Aensland' *'Pac-Man' *'Palutena' *'Patrick Star' *'Pinkie Pie' *'Queen Elsa' *'Quellor' *'Rogue' *'Savage Dragon' *'Scarlet Overkill' *'She-Dragon' *'Shredder' *'Simba' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Stitch' *'Toadborg' *'Toph Beifong' *'Ulala' *'Wario' *'Wreck-it Ralph' *'Yang Xiao Long' Combatants with more wins and less losses: *'Blastoise' *'Bowser' *'Darth Vader' *'Deadpool' *'Donkey Kong' *'Mai Shiranui' *'Princess Peach' *'Smaug' *'Vector the Crocodile' *'Yoshi' Combatants with equal wins and losses: *'Bayonetta' *'Bebop' *'Black Doom' *'Charizard' *'Falco Lombardi' *'Greninja' *'Groudon' *'James P. "Sulley" Sullivan' *'Majin Buu' *'Metal Sonic' *'Pit' *'Rainbow Dash' *'Rocksteady' *'Scrooge McDuck' *'Scyther' *'Spider-Man' Combatants with more losses and less wins: *'Batman' *'Diddy Kong' *'Gaston' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Luigi' *'Mario' *'Mega Man' *'Michelangelo' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' Combatants who are completely losers: *'Al Negator' *'Amy Rose' *'Andross' *'April O'Neil' *'Ash Ketchum' *'Audrey II' *'Beast' *'Bowser Jr.' *'Bucky O'Hare' *'Bugs Bunny' *'Captain James Hook' *'Chun-Li' *'Chunky Kong' *'Crash Bandicoot' *'Daffy Duck' *'Dingodile' *'Felicia' *'Fourarms' *'Gruntilda Winkybunion' *'Hay Lin' *'Jabberwocky' *'Jean Grey' *'Jolteon' *'Kazooie' *'Kermit the Frog' *'Lucina' *'Lucy Heartfilia' *'May' *'Mr. Krabs' *'Ness' *'No Heart' *'Overlord' *'Penguin' *'Pete' *'Peter Pan' *'Pikachu' *'Princess Celestia' *'Raving Rabbid' *'Rattlesnake Jake' *'Rayquaza' *'Rouge the Bat' *'Roy' *'Roy Koopa' *'Sam' *'Sarah Sanderson' *'Serena' *'Sceptile' *'SpongeBob SquarePants' *'Spyro the Dragon' *'Ursula' *'Venom' Combatants by company and series *Activison: Spyro the Dragon **Crash Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot, Dingodile *American Greetings: No Heart *Capcom: Chun-Li, Mega Man **DarkStalkers: Felicia, Morrigan Aensland *Comedy Central: Dr. Zoidberg *Disney: Aladdin, Captain Jack Sparrow, Darth Vader, Earl Sinclair, Goliath, Jabberwocky, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Kermit the Frog, Queen Elsa, Sarah Sanderson, Simba, Stitch, Ursula, Wreck-it Ralph **Beauty and the Beast: Beast, Gaston **Marvel Comics: Black Cat, Deadpool, Jean Grey, Lizard, Rogue, Spider-Man, Venom **Mickey and Friends: Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Pete, Scrooge McDuck **Peter Pan: Captain James Hook, Peter Pan **W.I.T.C.H.: Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin *Hasbro: **Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars: Al Negator, Bucky O'Hare, Toadborg **My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash *Image Comics: **Savage Dragon: Overlord, Savage Dragon, She-Dragon *Kodansha: **Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia *Marathon: Sam *Microsoft: **Banjo-Kazooie: Banjo, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Kazooie *Namco: Pac-Man *Nickelodeon: Rattlesnake Jake, Toph Beifong **SpongeBob SquarePants: Mr. Krabs, Patrick Star, SpongeBob SquarePants **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: April O'Neil, Bebop, Leatherhead, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Rocksteady, Shredder *Nintendo: Ness **Fire Emblem: Lucina, Roy **Kid Icarus: Palutena, Pit **Kirby: King Dedede, Kirby **Pokemon: Ash Ketchum, Blastoise, Charizard, Feraligatr, Greninja, Groudon, Ho-Oh, Jolteon, Lucario, May, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Rayquaza, Sceptile, Scyther, Serena **Star Fox: Andross, Falco Lombardi, Fox McCloud **Super Mario: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Chunky Kong, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, King K. Rool, Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach, Roy Koopa, Wario, Yoshi *Rooster Teeth: Yang Xiao Long *Sega: Bayonetta, Ulala **Sonic the Hedgehog: Amy Rose, Black Doom, Dr. Eggman, Knuckles the Echidna, Metal Sonic, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Vector the Crocodile *Shounen Jump: Majin Buu *SNK: Mai Shiranui *Square Enix: Lust *Toho: Godzilla *Ubisoft: Raving Rabbid *Universal: **Despicable Me: Despicable Minion, Scarlet Overkill *Warner Bros.: Audrey II, Captain Planet, Fourarms, Smaug **DC Comics: Batman, Penguin **Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *W.O.W.: Quellor Category:Blog posts